Fiancé?
by Heiwajima Shizaya
Summary: Kelas Naru kedatangan artis? Eh? Naru dibilang banci? Kyaa Saku-Ino jambak-jambakan? fangirling dimana-mana? Jadi gimana tuh? Warning : SasuNaru, BL, Shonen Ai, AU, OOC, Typo(s), and many more. A/N : FanFict ketiga Shi :D sekalian balasan Review kemarin yang nggak log in. Tertarik? baca aja, nggak pinter bikin summary sih T.T #pundung


Pelajaran hari ini sungguh membosankankan. Kau tahu sejarah, matematika, fisika, _yaiks_ sungguh menjijikan (ehm jangan bilang aku seperti seorang gadis, ok!) dan ditambah saat pelajaran terakhir –yang dapat ku bilang lumayan menyenangkan– olahrga akan diadakan, tiba-tiba saja gurunya tidak datang. _Hell_ ini lebih buruk daripada yang kubayangkan ternyata, demi saus tar-tar dan rajungan (apa aku baru saja promosi sebuah film kartun?) kami pun dilarang keluar kelas –otomatis tidak boleh memainkan benda bulat keyanganku itu– (kau tau sepak bola?) dan diharuskan membaca materi tentang olahraga. Lebih baik aku tidur diatap sekolah_ deh_, tapi sayang puppy cerewet kesayangan rusa ini menahanku (read : Kiba) _hiks_ malangnya diriku.

* * *

**:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Fianc_é_? © Heiwajima Shizaya**

**Pair : SasuNaru**

**Rate : T**

**Status : Complate**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Shonen Ai, YAOI, BL, Gaje, Abal, Aneh, Typo(s) berserakan**

**A/N : Nyaan, silahkan dibaca minna-san, hope you all like it, Senpai-tachi ^o^**

**RnR?**

**Don't like – Don't read**

**:**

* * *

Braakkk!

Suara keras itu bukanlah karena seseorang telah jatuh dari lantai dua (itu mengerikan kau tahu) namun suara pintu kelas yang telah dibuka secara semangat –yang berlebihan– oleh seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang.

"Kyaa Ino! Kau mengagetkanku tahu, lihat cat kuku ku menjadi rusak kan, Pig!" hardik seorang gadis berambut pink sambil menunjuk kukunya yang berwana pink juga.

"Hah... hah... a-aku tak peduli akan hah... hah... kuku mu itu, Forehead. Aku mempunyai berita yang hah.. hah... lebih penting kau tahu!" si pirang mebalas dengan tak kalah emosi –karena dibilang pig pastinya– dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"A-ano Ino-chan me-memangnya a-ada apa?" tanya gagap seorang gadis lainnya berambut indigo panjang.

"Ah Hinata-chan untung kau ingatkan. Um kalian tahu model dan aktor yang sedang_ ngehits_ sekarang kan?" bukannya membalas apa pertanyaan gadis berambut indigo –yang dipanggi Hinata-chan– itu Ino malah menanyakan pertanyaan lainnya.

"Memangnya penting yah Ino-chan?" kali ini suara pemuda yang membalas.

"Diam kau banci! Jangan ikut menjawab, kau itu sudah muka seperti perempuan apa hobi mu juga seperti perempuan hah!?" suara penuh emosi dan tekanan itu b(erasal dari gadis berambut pink yang dipanggil forehead tadi.

"_Go-gomen_ Sakura-chan" si pemuda yang dipanggil banci tadi pun meminta maaf dengan suara yang lebih pelan, well sebenarnya dia tidak takut kau tau, lihat saja –jika kau bisa pastinya– badannya tidak bergetar –tanda ia ketakutan– tapi ia hanya tidak mau melawan seorang gadis. Hey! Meski ia dibilang muka perempuan tetap saja kan dia laki-laki? Yang artinya ia harus lembut kepada kaum hawa, itu yang namanya lelaki sejati 'ttebayo!

"Huh, sudah lupakan dia Forehead, begini kau tahu Uchiha Sasuke? Dia mau datang kesini kyaaaa~ senangnyaaa~ katanya ia ingin menjemput seseorang kyaaa aku sudah tidak sabar melihatnyaaa" ucap Ino mengembalikan ke pokok pembahasan mereka, _fangirling_ kau tahu –dengan wajah memerah dan kedua tangan memegang pipi (jangan lupakan _background_ imajiner taburan bunga-bunga sakura).

"Kyaaa benarkah Inopig!? Kyaaa dia pasti mau menjemputku! Kyaaa aku harus cantik, ah mana bedak ku? Kyaa cat kuku ku dimana? Kaca?" si gadis pink –Sakura– menjawab dengan tidak percaya, dan hesteris mencari barang-barang wanitanya. (_Mendokusai na~_ /Hey itu _trendmark_ ku bakaShi!/ hehe _peace _Shika).

"_Oh please deh_ Sakura, mana mungkin dia mau menjemput gadis berjidat lebar sepertimu?! Pastinya dia mau menjemputku kyaaaa~" Ino mengejek Sakura akan hipotesisnya yang ngasal –bagi Ino–

"Huh? Kau lupa Ino pig kalau aku lah lawan main iklannya kemarin? Hehe pasti dia _kecantol_ (?) akan kencatikanku ini muahahahaha" benar sih dia, Sakura, itu adalah lawan main iklannya kemarin (yang harus aku akui dengan berat hati, dia baru saja debut berapa minggu yang lalu, minna-san –baru dan belum terkenal loh! #plaked)–iklan sepatu, itu pun lebih banyak disorot kakinya– tapi langsung _kecantol _(bahasa apa itu _kecantol_? -_-)? _Hmm_ aku meragukan (disanaroo Sakura)

"_Oh yeah_? Ku kira dia akan muntah tuh?" balas Ino dengan skartis

"KAU!"

Dan terjadilah perang ayo-kita-jambak-jambakan ala forehead dan pig -_-" well mari kita lupakan duo aneh itu, sekarang kita ke tokoh yang mereka bilang banci tadi (mereka pasti buta, ya kan!?).

'_U-uchiha Sasuke?'_ batinnya bingung.

Pemuda berambut pirang, bermata shapire yang dapat menghanyutkan, berpipi _chubby_, bibirnya _pinkish _alami dan berkulit tan eksotis yang menggoda itu memang seperti wanita _sih_ –jangan lupakan tingginya yang rata-rata seperti gadis belia– tapi bukan berarti dia banci _loh_. Dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Tokoh utama kita, dan meski dia dibilang banci bukan berarti dia adalah korban _bullying_. Well bisa dibilang beberapa murid wanita –dan beberapa guru juga– kurang menyukainya, salahkan saja wajahnya yang condong ke wajah ayahnya itu –yang sama-sama imutnya– dengan bentuk rahang ibunya –membuat dia semakin _chubby_– dia hanya beberapa kali dikerjai oleh mereka saja, tidak sampai parah tentunya –biasa kekuatan marga keluarga, Uzumaki (dan Namikaze dari pihak neneknya –ibu ayahnya), dan Sakura adalah salah orang yang kurang menyukainya (kau tahu, tidak ada yang boleh lebih cantik darinya, itu kata Sakura).

'_Ja-jangan bilang dia mau–'_ Emm sepertinya Naruto tahu akan maksud kedatangan Sasuke si artis terkenal itu. Ne kan Naru?

"Hei Naruto, kau kenapa? Apa kau kenal dengan Sas'key yang mereka sebut tadi?" tanya kiba yang entah kenapa bisa sehati pertanyaannya dengan apa yang ingin ditanyakan juga oleh Shi _fufufu_ (Ya iya lah kan _elu_ yang bikin Shiiii? /oh iya, lupa/ _grrrr_).

"Sasuke, namanya Sasuke, Kiba -_-" ucap Naruto _sweatdrop_

"Ya ya, pokoknya itu lah, apa kau kenal dia _ne_ Naru-chan?" goda Kiba

"Ha~h pertama iya aku kenal, kedua jangan panggil aku dengan _suffix _chan 'ttebayo" jawab Naruto lelah.

"Eh? Memangnya dia itu siapa mu Naru? Kau tidak pernah cerita?" tanya Kiba lagi bingung

"Memangnya harus aku cerita 'ttebayo?" goda balik Naruto

"Uhh kau menyebalkan Naruto" sepertinya puppy kita sedang _ngambek_ eh? Hihi

"Hahaha baiklah-baiklah akan aku kasih tau, tapi kau harus percaya _ne_ Kiba?" kata Naruto menyerah dengan kedua tangan diangkat –layaknya sedang ditodong oleh senjata api– tak lupa cengiran manis ia berikan.

"Jadi?"

"Jadi, dia itu... dia itu adalah _eum_ apa yah namanya, dia itu–"

Grekkkk

Suara pintu terbuka terdengar kembali memotong perkataan naruto yang sepertinya masih butuh waktu untuk menyusun kata. Sesosok pemuda berkulit pucat dengan mata onxynya yang kelam dan rambut emonya yang unik –jika tak mau dibilang aneh– melawan gravitasi seperti pantat ayam (atau bebek?) itu sukses membuat hening satu kelas.

Kedip

Kedip

Kedip

Ke–

"Kyaaa Sasuke-kunnnn~"

"Kyaaa Sasuke-samaaaa~"

"Kyaaa Sasuke-san lihat akuuuu~"

"Kyaa Sasuke-kun nikahi akuuuu~" _errr?_

Dan bermacam-macam teriakan lainnya dari siswi-siswi kelas itu pun terdengar nyaring –yang sukses membuat siswa lainnya tutup kuping rapat-rapat–

"Hn, bisa kalian diam?" suara yang terdengar dingin dan angkuh itu cukup membuat teriakan-teriakan _fangirling_ tadi menjadi diam senyap.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Tap

Kaki jenjang yang dibalut jeans hitam itu melangkah pasti ke satu sosok yang hanya bisa diam mematung. Orang-orang yang menghalangi jalan pemuda yang dipanggil sasuke tadi pun secara refleks memberi jalan ke arah sosok itu.

Tap

Tap

Tap

"Hn, Dobe ayo kita pulang, kau tidak lupa akan acara hari ini kan?" suara yang tadi terdengar dingin kini terdengar sedikit lebih hangat dan melembut. Sasuke berdiri angkuh didepan sosok yang ia panggil dobe tadi.

"Gah! Teme sudah berapa kali aku bilang JANGAN PANGGIL AKU DOBE, BRENGSEK!"

Siiiiiingggggggg~

Kurasa teriakan tadi cukup untuk membuat seseorang menjadi tuli mendadak, melebihi teriakan-teriakan _fangirling_ tadi. Dan sukses Membuat siswa-siswi yang lain pun menutup kuping mereka, termasuk Sasuke (meski dengan gaya yang kata _fans_nya itu elegan).

"Hn Dobe"

"Gahhh kau menyebalkan Teme!" ucapnya kesal karena ditanggapi dingin oleh si lawan bicara, tak lupa dia menggelembungkan pipinya yang _chubby_ itu –tanda ia kesal–

'I-imutnyaaaaaaa~' batin siswa-siswa yang melihat kompak dan sukses mendapatkan _deathglare_ gratis yang mematikan dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Posesif eh?

Naruto, sosok yang dipanggil dobe tadi pun perlahan merasa bingung. Ditatapnya sasuke dengan dua bola mata kembar shapirenya yang bulat itu dengan pandangan ke ingin tahuannya. (Puppy eyes attack! Yeah XD)

"Ne, Teme bukannya kau sedang syuting?" tanya Naruto

"Hn, hari ini dibatalkan dan menjemput seorang dobe cukup untuk mengisi waktu kurasa" jawab Sasuke sambil memalingkan sedikit wajahnya yang ekhemblushingekhem.

"Bhuuu kau menyebalkan!"

"Etto, sebenarnya kalian itu ada hubungan apa ya?" tanya bingung Kiba memecahkan suasana mari-menonton-pertengkaran-mesra(?)-SasuNaru itu. Yah siapa juga yang tidak kaget ketika artis papan atas yang sedang digilai dan terkenal dengan sifat angkuh dan dinginnya itu sedang asyik ribut dengan _bishounen _terkenal sekolahan mereka? Bahkan Sakura dan Ino pun tak berhenti menganga disini.

"A-ano, itu,,, sebenarnya ano,,,"

"**Dia tunanganku**" jawab lancar, singkat, padat dan penuh tekanan itu dari sasuke yang memotong acara gugup Naruto pun membuat terjadinya kor terpanjang di Konoha Gakuen –sekolah Naruto–

"HAAAAAAHHHHHH!?"

Dan teriakan frustasi seperti,

"Tidaaaaaakkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk"

"Kau pasti bercanda kan? Hiksssss jahaaattttttt"

"Ohhhh noooo! Ini pasti mimpi, iya ini pasti mimpi!"

"Homina homina homina homina" _err_ abaikan yang ini

"Tehehe~" dan tokoh kita yang satu ini hanya bisa memberikan cengiran meminta maaf, merasa tidak enak.

"Ayo dobe, aku sudah mengizinkan mu untuk pulang" ajak Sasuke kepada Naruto yang masih asik memberikan cengiran menawannya itu (ehehe kau cemburu ya 'Suke? /U-urusai #blush/ nahaha) sambil menggandeng dengan mesra coretmenyeretcoret Naruto keluar kelas

"Ehh taskuuu~" teriak Naruto yang telah sadar bahwa sasuke menyeretnya dan meninggakan tasnya.

"Biar Suigetsu –bodyguard Sasuke– yang mengurusnya" balas Sasuke cuek

* * *

Kembali keruang kelas yang ditinggal tadi, semua siswi disana –termasuk dari kelas lain yang menyaksikan– seperti dicabut satu persatu rohnya, hanya dapat meratapi nasib mereka dengan menangis.

"Ne, yang tadi itu mimpi bukan sih?" tanya Kiba yang ternyata masih bingung

Nyuuttt

"Aduh, Shika kau kalau mau cubit kira-kira kenapa?!" ucap kesal Kiba

"Sakit?" tanya Shika dengan tatapan malasnya yang polos (he? Memang ada?/plak abaikan/). Kiba hanya dapat menganggung lucu sambil memegang pipi tembemnya yang sedikit memerah (bukan merah tattonya ya) dan sesekali melirihkan _'aww'_ dan _'Shika kejam'_ "Jadi tadi itu bukan mimpi Puppy, sudahlah kau kan bisa tanya besok ke Naruto, sekarang lebih baik kau temani aku tidur di atap" lanjut Shika malas (kapan kau beremangat Shika -_-?)

"Uh-hum" hanya anggukan malu-malu yang diberikan Kiba sebagai jawaban –masih dengan memegang pipinya, yang sekarang memerah karena malu.

Mereka berdua pun keluar kelas meninggalkan bepuluh-puluh gadis yang frustasi akan kabar yang mereka dengar.

Ah~ masa muda, penuh cinta dan kebahagiaan ne~ hihihihihi (Shi ditendang T.T)

**FIN**

* * *

**Haiiiiii~ Shi kembali ****hehe **_**fyuh **_**akhirnya Shi bisa memberikan fict ketiga ini yeay!**** (tebar confetti) dan kembali dengan SasuNaru lalalala**** :D (ah sama ShikaNaru juga ding hehe silahkan dicek~ senpai-tachi /pede bener XD/ dijamin yang ini gak nistain Shika kok tapi gak tau deh fluff apa nggak hehe)**** dsn semoga Senpai-tachi menyukainya ne**** =) Ah Shi juga mau berterimakasih kepada Senpai-tachi yang sudah menyempatkan diri baik yang membaca maupun yang mereview fict abal Shi yang sebelumnya, arigatou na Senpai-tachi****^-^**

**Thanks to :**

**Tears : Farenheit July dan yuzuru (Gomenasai baru bisa Shi balas, etto untuk penyakit, Shi sengaja tidak dijabarkan, bisa dibilang itu sesuai imajinasi senpai-tachi semua tapi, sudah Shi kasih 'ciri' sedikit sih jadi, konteks penyakitnya 'Kanker' tapi kanker apa itu sesuai kalian hehe \ngeles aslinya gak ngerti dunia medis tuh/ #pundung).**

**Forever Love : Oncean FOX, Hyuuga Himawari ****'ttebnane, hanazawa kay, Suuki araku (aah arigatou ne Suu-san /boleh panggil begitu kan?/ Shi bersyukur anda menyukainya ^.^), yuzuru (hehe ne Shika memang lagi sial mendapat peran yang menderita, ah arigatou ne Yuzuru-san), Guest (ahh arigatou Guest-san, nahaha ntah kenapa saya jadi menistakan Shika, mungkin karena dia menolak saya? Hiks /pundung/), lavenderchan (hehe jujur Shi gak tau harus masukin ini ke katogori drabble atau fict, tapi kalau anda bilang ini pendek yah artinya ini drabbel tehehe /plak/ yeay hidup SasuNaru**** /kibasbendera/), Guest (akan Shi sampaikan nasehat anda kepada Shika, Guest-san hehe /plak/ /pukpuk Shika/)**

**S****erta thanks special untuk Hyuuga Himawari 'ttebane yang sudah mau repot-repot memfav dan memfollow cerita Shi yang lalu ne ^-^ (Forever Love) **

**Ah segitu dulu untuk kali ini, semoga Senpai-tachi terhibur, gomen kalau masih banyak kekurangannya (apa lagi ke OOC-annya T.T) ne Senpai**

**So, mind to Review?**

**Jaa mata ne~  
**


End file.
